False eyelashes have been in use for over 30 years. They are typically inserted alongside real eyelashes, by first applying a little glue to a cluster. Once the false eyelashes are in place, mascara is used to blend the real and false eyelashes together. The cosmetic use of artificial eyelashes by persons is old in the art. Typically, eyelash sets comprise left and right arrays of lash hairs held together on an adhesive strip, and the array is attached to the skin of the upper eyelid of the wearer to cosmetically extend the length of the wearer's natural eyelashes. The individual hairs of the array are aligned with their bases in a substantially common direction. The bases of the lash hairs are embedded in the support strip, preferably in its leading edge. It is known in the art how to produce, select, sculpt and arrange the individual hairs of the array to provide various aesthetically desirable configurations of the array in combination with the support strip. As noted above, prior art artificial eye lashes typically are applied to the skin of the wearer. It would be beneficial to have an alternative that does not attach to or contact the skin of the wearer. A benefit of this is a reduced risk that the wearer would be exposed to the solvents or other chemicals in the adhesive and mounting strip of the eyelash strip. Therefore, there is a continuing need for eyelash extensions that can stay affixed more permanently by interlocking adhesive attachment sections.